Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima (三島平八) is a character from the Tekken franchise, Kazuya Mishima's father, son of Jinpachi Mishima and Jin Kazama's grandfather. He is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Heihachi's in-game rival is Toro Inoue. Biography なんだここは？またぐもて自分の力で雌ことができそうもないが、話にならん！ Translation: An utter disappointment! This has been no test of my abilities at all. I could beat these fools at any age. Heihachi is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and responsible for the King of Iron Fist Tournament, attended only by the strongest fighters around the world. A master of Mishima Style Fighting Karate, Heihachi seems to be able to rejuvenate himself, displaying a remarkable agility and strength which defies his true age. His pet bear, Kuma, joins him in battle, adding to the already formidable challenge he presents opponents. THE LEGACY OF HEIHACHI MISHIMA: *''Tekken'' *''Tekken 2'' *''Tekken 3'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''Tekken 4'' *''Tekken 5'' *''Tekken 6'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 '' Tekken 7 Arcade Opening Heihachi has finally perfected his youth formula. He claims that the world is his for the taking. But before he deals with his family, Heihachi wants to test his newly obtained young body. He hears of warriors unlike any he has ever met come to do battle. So he leaves Japan to challenge these new opponents to see who is the real King of the Iron Fist. Rival Name: Toro Inoue ' Reason:' After a brief monologue about his weak opponents, Heihachi is encountered by Toro and Kuro. Despite Toro's outspoken respect of the martial artist, Kuro calls Heihachi "old and feeble". Upset by Kuro's arrogance, Heihachi challenges both him and Toro to a fight. Transcript Heihachi: An utter disappointment! This has been no test of my abilities at all. I could beat these fools at any age. (sees Toro and Kuro) Heihachi: What now? Two cats? This whole trial has been a waste of time. Toro: Look, over there. Does that look like...? Kuro: It is! Heihachi! But he looks so... young! Where is his gray hair? Toro: Kuro! You must have respect for an elder warrior. Heihachi: Elder? Do I look like a feeble old man to you? Toro: Not old at all, Heihachi-san. Kuro: Hard to tell if you're feeble or not. Heihachi: You should have listened to your friend. Now I'll give you a lesson in respect you won't forget! Ending After he has fought all of his opponents he says that they were no big deal, but feels that he can fight the whole world now. Quotes and Taunts Note: As Heihachi speaks in Japanese, the quotes listed here are close translations. Taunts You're Not Worthy: Heihachi shouts "That can't even be a joke"! at the opponent while preparing for combat. I'm Eating: Heihachi sits down and eats from a bowl with chopsticks, but then sounds startled and gets back up. Don't Make Me Laugh: Heihachi laughs. Quotes *'Character Select' **"As I have expected." **"Fine" **"Victory is in my hands!" *'Prematch' **"You're in a hurry to die huh?" **"Trash"... * Item Pick-up: ** "I can use it..This should be fun! ** "I feel good!" ** "It is mine!" ** "Hm? What is this?" *'Using Lightning Hammer:' **"Yes!" *'Using Kuma Tag Team!:' **"Know your place!" *'Successful KO:' **"I'm satisfied.." **"It's useless.." **"Shame on you!" **"Is that all you have?" **"Go to hell!" *'Respawn:' **"I won't lose." **"I can't lose yet!" **"Do you really think you can defeat me with such weak power?" **"Be Ready!" Intros and Outros Introduction Glory Awaits: Heihachi faces away from the camera, looks over his shoulder, turns around, and strikes a pose. Death Wish: Heihachi charges up with electricity, then gets into his stance while saying, "So you're in a hurry to die, huh?". Dropping Like Flies: Heihachi walks up to the camera and shouts, "Trash!". This is My Bear: Heihachi and Kuma both do the same moves and strike a pose. Winning Screen Victorious: Heihachi stomps on the ground while swinging his fist downward. A Worthy Triumph: Heihachi stomps the ground while his arms charge with electricity. Annihilated: Heihachi turns to the camera and does a stance. Bow to the Master: Heihachi sits and claps while Kuma dances for him. Losing Screen If using Victorious: Sits criss-cross with arms folded, angry, and then turns his head away from the screen. If using A Worthy Triumph: Appears exhausted, wipes sweat off of his mouth with an angry look. If using Annihilated: Heihachi is on his knees and punches the ground in anger while charging with electricity. If using Bow to the Master: Heihachi kicks the ground in anger. Result Screen Win: Looks at the camera in fighting stance. Lose: Sitting down with back to the camera Heihachi Mishima-Vittoria.PNG Heihachi Mishima-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music 'To the Moon '(unlocked at rank 4) 'No Room for Weakness '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Mishima Gi The default appearance of Heihachi as depicted in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Heihachi's default color based on his appearance in Tekken 1, 2, 4, 5, and 6. *Purple gi and white belt. *Blue gi with red belt and designs on his pants and light teal wraps. Based on his hakama costume. *Teal gi with red belt and gray hair. Based on his appearance in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. Mishima Coat Heihachi wears an expensive fur-lined jacket over an equally expensive white suit seen during cutscenes throughout Tekken 3. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Mishima Fundoshi Unlocked at Level 10, Heihachi wears a traditional Japanese loincloth that appears in Tekken 4. Heihachi also reverts to his old man appearance from Tekken 3 to Tekken 6. *Default: white fundoshi *Red fundoshi *Purple fundoshi *Dark gray fundoshi Gallery Heihachi Reveal.JPG|Heihachi's reveal Render heihachi mishima.png Heihachi_thumb.jpg 668999_20120709_screen008.jpg|Boss costume from preorder costume pack. Heihachi1.JPG Heihachi2.JPG Heihachi3.JPG Heihachi4.JPG HeihachiLvl1.JPG|Heihachi's Level 1 Super HeihachiLvl2.JPG|Heihachi's Level 2 Super (Kuma) HeihachiLvl3.JPG|Heihachi's Level 3 Super HeihachiLvl3-2.JPG|Heihachi performing his Level 3 Super on Nathan, PaRappa and Fat Princess Heihachi-Toro1.JPG|Heihachi meets Toro and Kuro Heihachi-Toro3.JPG Heihachi-Toro2.JPG|Heihachi prepares to fight Toro and Kuro HeihachiSuper1.gif|Heihachi's Level 1 Super (animation) HeihachiSuper2.gif|Heihachi's Level 2 Super (animation) Mishima.png|in the intro Toro vs Heihachi.png|Toro Inoue rivalry in the intro Heihachi Mishimaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Heihachi in Street Fighter X Tekken Heihachi 3 (29.PNG Heihachi 3.PNG toro-vs-heiachi.gif|Toro rivalry heihachiccde.png Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Heihachi vs. Toro Rivalry PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale Heihachi Mishima Trailer Seth Killian's Heihachi Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Heihachi_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Top Secret! Heihachi Volleyball! (Commentary) (PS3) PS All-Stars Battle Royale History - Heihachi Mishima Trivia * Heihachi appeared in a trailer for All-Stars before his game, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 was released. * Heihachi's Level 3 Super, Rockets Away!, is an obvious reference to his ending in ''Tekken 5'' where he disposes of his family (his father Jinpachi Mishima, his son Kazuya Mishima and his grandson Jin Kazama) by blasting them off into space. ** Each character is tied to the rocket in a unique way. Examples include: Sir Daniel being tied sideways, both Jak being held by his wrists as Daxter tries to free him, and Nathan Drake from his feet. *** Interestingly, how Jak is tied up and how Daxter tries to "save" him could be a reference to Jak 2. * Heihachi is the second third-party character to be revealed in the game. * Heihachi is the only third-party character that does not originate from an "M" rated franchise. * Heihachi is also the fourth villian character added to the game. The first three are Colonel Radec, Sweet Tooth and Big Daddy. *Heihachi and Evil Cole MacGrath are the only villains to have a light rival theme. * Heihachi is the only character that can perform wake-up offensive attacks, similar to Tekken. After being knocked-down, he can directly perform the spinning low kick with or a dive after wake-up roll with . **The beach ball is a projectile that can bounce around the stage when any player hits the ball with an attack. Opponents that are hit from the ball will knock out their AP. The ball glows brighter as players hit the ball at consecutive times. The brighter it glows, the more APs knock out when one got hit. The ball's mechanism is exact similar as the Tekken Ball mode of Tekken 3 and the Nintendo Wii U release of Tekken Tag Tournament 2. * Heihachi is the only character announced who originates from a fighting game (unlike Kratos who appeared as a guest fighter in Soul Caliber: Broken Destiny and Mortal Kombat 9, and Cole MacGrath, who appeared as a guest fighter in Street Fighter X Tekken). * Heihachi will always speak Japanese in the game. This makes him one of three character to speak a language other than English alongside Toro, who only make cat noises when they speak and Kat & Dusty. ** This is due to the fact that, even in other countries, characters from the Tekken series always speak their native language which, in Heihachi's case, is Japanese. ** This makes Heihachi one of six characters that don't have normal speech patterns. The others are Toro (can only use cat-like mewls, as mentioned above), Sackboy (cannot speak at all), Sir Daniel Fortesque (sounds muffled due to his lack of a lower jaw), Big Daddy (only makes monsterous noises) and Kat (who speaks in a made-up languages that is intended to sound French). * SuperBot affectionately calls the Mishima Coat costume the "Pimp Heihachi". * Heihachi's original voice actor did not reprise his role due to his passing in January 2010. **Despite of that happening, the Tekken dev, Namco Bandai inc., chose his "younger" self as his main appearance in this game and Tekken Tag Tournament 2 in order to suit his younger voice from the new voice actor. *** Heihachi's fourth color on his default costume, as well as Mishima Fundoshi, have Heihachi in his old man appearance from Tekken 3 onward. * During the beginning of Heihachi's trailer, when he's debuted, you can see his model freeze a few moments before it cuts to the next part. * Heihachi's second taunt may be based on Lars Alexandersson's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending, where the entire Mishima and Kazama family eats with chopsticks. * Heihachi's third color on his default costume seems based on his standard P2 costume, consisting of him being shirtless with gauntlets and blue pants with golden detailing. *Despite Heihachi Mishima being his full name, only Heihachi is written on the character select screen. *Heihachi, Dante, Fat Princess, Toro, Emmett Graves and Isaac Clarke are the only characters so far that do not have a stage represented from their series yet. *In the game's opening, his red belt glows. *His main menu background is flames. *Both Heihachi and Zeus are the only villains in the game to have Medium-typed main menu theme. *Heihachi, along with Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Raiden, and Zeus, is one of five characters in the game to have been a father. However, like Zeus, Heihachi hates his family members (with the exception of Kuma, his pet bear), but unlike Zeus, Heihachi hates the majority of his family (his son, grandson, father, etc.), while Zeus "dislikes" his son, Kratos. *Heihachi is the oldest character in the game (Tekken was released in 1994) while Sweet Tooth is the oldest Sony character. *Heihachi has appeared in more games then anyone else, this includes crossovers and spinoffs appearing in 20 games. *In the opening for PlayStation All-Stars, as Dante points his Ebony and Ivory firearms at Nariko, Heihachi grabs him by both hands, turns around, and throws Dante into the air. This makes Heihachi the only third-party character in the intro to interact with another third-party character. *His rival is Toro Inoue making a reference to Street Fighter X Tekken *Heihachi, Parappa, Sweet Tooth, Toro, Spike and Sir Daniel are the only characters from the era of the first PlayStation to appear in the game Crossovers * Heihachi and Kratos were both PlayStation-exclusive guest characters in the Soulcalibur series. Heihachi appeared in the PlayStation 2 version of Soulcalibur II and Kratos appeared in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny for the PlayStation Portable. Heihachi also reappears in Soulcalibur II HD Online. Although Dante almost made it into Soulcalibur III, but was scrapped. * Heihachi makes a cameo in Pac-Man Fever. * Heihachi also appears alongside Dante in the collaborative crossover title, Project X Zone. * Heihachi was announced at the same time as Toro. Both characters are also playable in the crossover game Street Fighter X Tekken, where Toro (and Kuro), as well as Cole MacGrath, appeared as guests exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and Vita versions. * Heihachi appears as a downloadable costume for the Mii Brawler in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U, the two fourth installments of a series that was the main inspiration for PlayStation All-Stars. * He also makes a cameo as one of Pac-Man's taunts in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate￼. References Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Favorite Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Needs Work Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Organization Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Villains